runescapefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Update:Patch Notes (5 January 2015)
The following fixes and tweaks have now been implemented. If you believe a change has not been documented, either in the patch notes or the news posts for this week’s update, please detail the change so that it may be added. As always, be sure to submit a bug report should you encounter a gameplay bug or graphical glitch in-game. Graphical: *Off-hand weapon override recolours are now saved correctly. *An obsolete tree canopy has been removed from the Trahaearn District. *Players wearing gold athlete's legs will now perform the correct animation when resting with the Arcane Resting animation activated. *Players no longer float near the Prifddinas God Statue site. *A gap in the underside of the curved walkway between the Cadarn and Trahaearn Districts has been fixed. *Players using familiar scroll abilities with a pet override active will no longer stretch out of proportion. *Certain tail overrides no longer stretch while Hefin serenity posts are being used. *Adjusted the colours of the Seren's symbol necklace chain to be gold across all variations. *Aligned the Edgeville Wilderness level to the wall correctly. *The transition travelling between Waterbirth Island and Rellekka has been fixed. *Ghostly druid head eyes now glow correctly on male models. *The magic butterfly net will now override one-handed weapons correctly. *Sextant graphics have been added to the Tool Belt interface. *Skyshadow boots now appear as the correct black colour in low detail. *Fixed a couple of gaps in the scenery in the Meilyr area. *Blocking has been added to the rocks along the waterfalls on Lunar Isle. *Fixed a tile by the Prifddinas shadow rift that made players sink to ground slightly. *The replica Torag's platelegs cosmetic override has been adjusted so that player's leg does not clip with the armour. *Max now uses the updated High Alchemy and pestle and mortar animations. *A patch of blocking that was missing in the Underground Pass has been added. *A blocking issue in the gnome maze has been fixed. *An issue where the Handstand animation would not play properly has been fixed. Skills, D&Ds & Minigames: *Ironman characters may now play The Great Orb Project. Rewards are restricted to the cosmetic outfits and a single Blood Altar teleport. *The talent scout near the Hefin Agility Course now gives the player a full minute to talk to him when invited to The Pit. *Searching or attacking a snowpile while hunting will now mention snow piles and not bushes. *Players can now use a monthly reset token on the God Statues D&D if they have completed 4 statues without access to the 5th Prifddinas statue. *The God Statues D&D Tracker interface no longer shows an incorrect completed statues total. *Players can now enter the Crucible minigame via the tutorial. *Delrith in Dominion Tower now has a death animation if the skip victory cutscene option is active. *The Balance Elemental in Dominion Tower now switches combat styles faster. *Some voiceover issues with Damis in Dominion Tower. *Dominion and Ascendancy mines are no longer considered non-stackable when checking for free space when purchasing. *Re-rolling a clue scroll reward will no longer state that another clue has been completed on the Adventurer's Log. *The antipoison elixir in the Vengeance Fremennik Saga will now work as intended. Quests, Challenges and Achievements: *Players can now complete the Medium Tirannwn Task 'Harrowed Lands' on the fairy ring island in the Poison Waste. *The Task 'Can I Have some Morvran?' is no longer completed if the player has extended, but not preferred their slayer assignment. *The "Papa Pawya" Tirannwn Task can now be completed using papaya grown within Prifdinnas. *The following changes have been made to the 'Xena-Phile' Tirannwn Task: **Players who have not completed the task will now receive a free attuned crystal weapon seed from Lady Ithell as long as they have not dropped anything in the past 10 minutes and do not possess an attuned crystal weapon seed or an attuned crystal weapon. This also applies to Lady Ithell's storage. **The guaranteed attuned weapon seed drop from combat elves has been removed. **Players who possess an attuned crystal weapon but have not completed the Task can revert their weapon into a seed at the crystal singing bowl and sing another weapon to complete the Task. **The Task can now be completed by making any attuned crystal weapon. **Players who claim an attuned crystal weapon seed and choose not to sing a weapon but destroy the seed instead can claim a new one the following week. Players will not be able to do so once the Task has been completed. *Ironman players will no longer receive Flash Powder Factory or Construction-based Stealing Creation daily challenges. *The final battle in the Heart of Stone quest no longer has a cap on ranged or melee damage. *The shortcut to the lower levels in the Lumbridge Catacombs is no longer closed after Heart of Stone is completed. *Aeonising Raispher is now better at teleporting players to Paterdomus during Darkness of Hallowvale. *A typo in the 'Can I Have some Morvran?' Task description has been fixed. *Several references to Fate of the Gods have been added to Xenia's chat during Heart of Stone. *Several pieces of chat have been added to Azzanadra about the events in Heart of Stone. *Chicken, fox and grain during Recruitment Drive are now visible when picked up by player and it is no longer possible to smuggle them out of the quest. *A case in which Pikkupstix requested earlier objects after giving the player the Rare ingredients in Wolf Whistle has been resolved. *Some level 33 Defence requirements have been removed from functions on the explorer's ring. *Players can now run underwater during the relevant section of the Great Brain Robbery quest. *Gaining level 75 in the relevant skills for Plagues' End is now mentioned in the skill advance messages. *Hartwin will now continue following when entering the trapdoor at the Chaos Temple. *Players are no longer able to use Legendary Pet abilities to access their inventory while marooned on the island during Hunt for Red Raktuber. *The Brink of Extinction quest journal rewards no longer mentions Treasure Hunter Keys twice. *Players no longer become invisible after being teleported to the prison in the Cold War quest. *Nature spirit now correctly states the quest start location. *Players no longer get extra dialogue every time they tell their cat to chase vermin when able to speak to it during the Ratcatchers quest. *Cats are now more effective at catching rats during the Ratcatchers quest. *An issue where the outside world would look torn when facing the rat king during the Ratcatchers quest has been fixed. *The quest journals of the following quests have been updated to reflect combat level calculation changes: **Another Slice of HAM **The Chosen Commander **Creature of Fenkenstrain **Death to the Dorgeshuun **The Feud **Fight Arena **Grand Tree **The Knight's Sword **Land of the Goblins **Missing My Mummy **Monkey Madness **My Arm's Big Adventure **Olaf's quest **Priest in Peril **Shilo Village **Spirits of the Elid **Tree Gnome Village **Troll Romance **Vampyre Slayer **Wanted! **Waterfall quest **Zogre Flesh Eaters Other: *A toggleable UTC-based clock overlay has been added. *Attuned weapons and armour now degrade to seed rather than to dust. *Attuned crystal chakrams will no longer drop to the floor when thrown. *Buying another hour in a private bossing instance is now cheaper if the relevant Soul Reaper perk is unlocked. *The hunt range of Nex has been increased, so she will now find the player more easily upon spawning. *Dragon slayer gloves now provide the correct boosts when fighting celestial dragons on assignment. *Grand Exchange guide prices now also appear when examined from the Dragonkin coffer beneath the Queen Black Dragon lair. *The Kalphite Queen (plus Exiled) no longer drops oyster pearls in an unnoted form. *Various drops within Hard Mode God Wars boss fights now drop in a noted form. *Dharok can now be killed by Sunshine or Death's Swiftness in Rise of the Six. *Unicorn horns dropped by Ice nihils are now noted. *Players may now purchase items directly within the Wardrobe interface. *Verac the Defiled is now affected by the Ghost Hunter armour's benefits. *Divination XP pop-ups no longer stack up under certain circumstances. *Players can no longer teleport while playing the Ithell district harps. *Skillcape hoods now grant 2000/3000 coins depending on the alchemy spell used. *Players can now only save bank presets when in a bank. *Death will once again automatically initiate the death tutorial conversation after dying for the first time. *Abbot Langley now heals the correct amount of life points. *The "Zaros Zeitgeist", "The Chosen Commander", "Temple Desecration", and "The Duke" songs have been reworked. *The volume on tracks "Violinsanity" and "Flash Factory" has been reduced. *Some music tracks from the Al-Kharid area were noticeably louder than others so have been toned down slightly. *A wider range of elven city music tracks will now play when standing in the Tower of Voices. *Siphoning from an enriched spring now has audio. *The sound effect for opening and closing the Bank interface has been removed. *Updated the sounds for cutting and shaping canoes. *A typo has been fixed in Prifddinas's memoriam crystals 14 and 16. *An issue which prevented players from removing the Menagerie room from their player-owned house has been resolved. *The 'Join Friend' function no longer teleports players to the Wilderness lodestone if the friend is playing Fist of Guthix. *Players attempting to use the Join option from the friends list to teleport to their friends within Prifddinas will now be taken to the correct lodestone. *The amulet of nature no longer refers to the tree patch in Prifddinas as a fruit tree. *The Rellekka Slayer Caves teleport option that is displayed when the ring of slaying or the slayer helm are activated has been renamed to "Fremennik Slayer Dungeon" to remain consistent with the name of the dungeon elsewhere. *Pouches for pig summoning familiars can now be withdrawn as bank notes. *Hard leather boots now appear on the Crafting skill guide. *Bank chests on Neitiznot now have a collect option. *Elnock will now remember that he's taken your butterfly/magic butterfly net when exchanging with him. *The value of the asylum surgeon's ring for the items kept on death interface has been increased. *Players can now use Enchant Onyx tablets on hydrix jewelry. *Searching a desk in Witchaven no longer plays a smithing animation. *Crystal-flecked sandstone now states Plague's End as a requirement in the Mining skill guide. *Living minerals will now be transported to players' banks in the correct amounts if wearing a sign of the porter instead of only one. *Black demons in Edgeville Dungeon are aggressive once again. *Increased frequency of oak log generation by Giant Ent familiars slightly. *An issue that prevented stranger plant familiars producing strange fruit has been fixed. *Spang is now in one location instead of two. *Updated the "Would you please help me fight...?" quickchat message to add new bosses, and to remove the Queen Black Dragon entry as it is a solo fight. *Changed references to renamed Ancient Magic elements on Fumus, Umbra and Cruor's examine texts. *The Praetor title now has a space before players' display names. *Players will no longer be teleported to Lumbridge if they log out in the God Wars Dungeon under certain circumstances. *A typo on the Bandos-attuned PvM max guild portal has been fixed. *The obsolete 'check charges' option the on cosmetic pumpkin amulets has been removed. *Naff's battlestaff shop will now inform players about the available amount to purchase when a bank pin is entered upon opening the shop. *Fixed issue with Elf City crystal chimes not being equippable from bank. *Shadow cores are now listed as members only in the Divination skillguide. *Players are no longer kicked to their own house's portal when expelled from another player's house in Prifddinas. *Recoloured variants of Ranger boots now have stats matching the standard green pair. *Receiving a draconic visage from the Queen Black Dragon coffers will now broadcast to friends. *Fixed several issues with the bone spear and dagger. *Tweaked the cape information dialogue at the end of the Fight Kiln to reflect the earned capes combat style and the players' chosen combat mode. *A confirmation window now displays when dropping Void Knight robes. *Protean planks may now be used to build grapevine frames. *Forceful Backhand now correctly deals the stated 200% weapon damage to stun-immune targets. *It is now possible to unlock and lock the action bar in the Combat Academy area. *Choosing Zenevivia's dark stone-themed house will now correctly apply it. *Charging elemental orbs now display as a members' activity in the Magic skill guide. *The large gnomeball configuration interface now supports Legacy Mode. *Tweaked some dialogue in the Blue Moon Inn in which female characters referred to themselves in masculine terms. *The message to inform players of divine implings disturbed by tree-shaking scrimshaws has been corrected. *The message for daily challenge item hand-in now references Heriau instead of Fara if relevant. *Players can once again remove their mounted glory amulet from their player-owned house. *Changed the Stronghold of Security to reward players for having an authenticator enabled as JAG can no longer be activated. *The title reward for the "Most Deaths" hiscore has been updated to the prefix: "The Late". *The in-floor Dungeoneering timer no longer displays the wrong time. *Updated various NPC chat to remove references to the ongoing Battle of Lumbridge. *The 'trade complete' jingle for the Grand Exchange has been updated. *Transmuting charms now converts up to 10 charms at a time. *The magic shortbow special attack is no longer accessible on free-to-play worlds. Ninja fixes: *Cleansing crystals are now a bit cheaper and offer slightly more Prayer XP. *Information has been added to the Titles interface about how to unlock certain elven titles. *Amlodd shadow pet parts now display a loot beam. *Players will now get a message when their harmony moss pillar is fully grown. *Players can now reroll a harmony pillar at the cost of 10 vis wax. *Players now gain significantly more Farming XP from harvesting harmony moss pillars. *Killing edimmu is now more rewarding - the super one even more so. *Players can now check how many times they have completed the statue of Rhiannon at both the Max Guild and in the Tower of Voices. *The chance for attuned weapon and armour seeds to drop from killing a Cadarn/Iorwerth elf has been significantly increased. *The harmonic dust cost to create attuned weapons and shields has been reduced. *The harmonic dust cost to create crystal tools at a singing bowl and Eluned's coin fee to create or recharge crystal tools has been greatly reduced. *The Remote Farm spell now works on harmony moss pillars. *The elf crystal and games necklace teleport interfaces have been updated. *Battlestaves can now be bought in noted form from Lunar isle and Prifddinas. *A loot beam will now appear for keys in Dungeoneering upon opening doors. This can be toggled by turning off loot beams in Death's Office. *Creating a Dungeoneering party will now automatically select the lowest floor and highest complexity available. *Players can now quick chat how many slayer assignments they have completed in a row. *A server broadcast now displays when a player achieves 104,273,167 XP. *The options on the Queen Black Dragon grotworm dungeon shortcut. *Keris will now appear in players' gravestones when they die. *The animation for summoning a follower has been slightly tweaked. *Players can now automatically fill certain items from within the bank without withdrawing them first, such as Runecrafting pouches. *Numerous animations in Legacy Mode will no longer stop the player from running. *Numerous NPCs have had stretching issues fixed. *Numerous barbarians have had their models and animations tweaked so that they now hold their weapons correctly. *The off-hand chaotic crossbow (broken) now uses the correct equipped model. *Players can now walk while sending off urns instead of standing still then running to catch u *The right-click previous destination option on the Home Teleport button now states what the destination is. *Chickens' walk animations are now more fluid. *Graphically updated Geoffrey Flax in the Seers' Village flax field. *The leather crafting animation has been updated. *Players can now see more information about their opponents buff/debuffs by hovering over the effect. *Spider leg parts will now appear on the Adventurer's Log. *There is now a left-click 'Water' option on allotment, hops and flower patches. *Players are now able to use Charge, Surge and Escape inside God Wars hard mode instances. *Graphically updated the War Tortoise familiar. *The Price Checker interface is now the left-click option on the coin pouch. *Players now automatically deposit their clay tools at the end of a Stealing Creation game. Categoría:Patch Notes Categoría:5 de enero updates Categoría:2015 updates